Don't Look Down
by cgdrum
Summary: A short story only two chapters focusing on one event from Mass Effect 3 - told from both Shepard and Liaras side.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or storylines from the Mass Effect Universe._

_Author Note: This is my first attempt at writing fanfic - enjoy!  
_

Shepard's side

When the initial volley from the gunship had impacted she had been on the opposite side of the temple to Liara and Ashley. The floor beneath her had given way leaving her sliding down, only stopping with a jarring shudder when her hand caught part of the edge. Without a thought for her own safety Commander Shepard kicked into overdrive, all she could think of was Liara and Ashley. She hoped that Liara had managed to protect them both with her biotics but it had all happened so fast it was anyone's guess if she had or not.

She climbed back up the floor carefully placing her hands and feet as she went – checking for weaknesses before placing all her weight on any section. Shepard moved as quickly as she dared finally reaching the top. Just as she was about to pull herself up and over she saw Kei Leng walk past with the date package they had been after, before she could move the floor beneath her gave up its hold and fell. Shepard was left clinging to the edge by her fingertips. It was at this moment that Commander Shepard's world started to fall apart…

"_Don't look down… don't look down…don't look down…" _Was now the only coherent thought that Shepard had.

She was holding onto the ledge with her fingertips and all she could think was _"Don't look down" _ She no longer considered Liara , Ash or the data that Kei Leng was stealing from under her nose – no all she could think was _"Don't look down"_.

This wasn't like her – wholly centred on the not looking down thing – thinking only of herself. She can still hear commotion above her - shoots being fired, movement, the roar of the gunship in the distance but all she can think is _"Don't look down"._ Shepard was and is, as everyone knows, always about everyone else… never about herself. But for the first time in her life that had changed – she was lost within herself, lost within her past, lost to her fears of what had gone before. _"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down"_

This moment is lasting an eternity – it has only been seconds since she climbed up, since the floor collapsed from under her and fell, since she had seen Kia Leng strut off with the info they had gone for – yet holding on is becoming harder and the thought of falling is beginning to overwhelm her. _"Damn it"_ falling was not what she needed to be focusing on right now – she returned to her mantra _"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down…"_ what she didn't realise was she was no longer only repeating it in her head she was now chanting it out loud.

"_Don't look down, don't look down…"_ – can't be afraid of falling if you can't see where you're falling. Goddess she knows that doesn't make sense – she smiles to herself, even in this position, in this situation Liara is with her. She would have never used the term Goddess prior to meeting and melding with her Li.

A piece of debris crumbles and she is torn from her thoughts, thrust back into the reality of her situation _"Don't look down, don't look down…"_

Her fingers are starting to slip and she knows it is only a matter of time; she starts to sweat more profusely and can feel her eyes start to tear. _"Please not again, I can't fall again...please…"_ Memories start to return, memories she fights so hard to hide from, memories … _"Oh Goddess please no"_.

She starts to flashback as her fingers start to lose their grip – _the Normandy exploding, her last glance at Li as she orders her to leave, Joker trying fruitlessly to regain control of the Normandy, manhandling him into the life pod, another explosion, Joker reaching out, the door shutting, then falling, her oxygen going, the sight of the planet below, then falling, falling, falling_.

Just as she thinks her fears are coming true she hears a voice _"Shepard – hold on"._ Her eyes flash up and meet a pair of deep blue eyes pleading with her to hold on, a hand reaches out and grasps hers. The eyes and hand of a Goddess.

"_Shepard don't look down" _


	2. Chapter 2

Liara's Side

When the initial volley from the gunship had fired Liara and Ashley had been on the opposite side of the temple and Liara had barely had time to put up her biotic barrier before it engulfed them. Shepard on the other side of the temple trying to get to Kei Leng had no such protection, all Liara could do was pray to the Goddess that she would be okay whilst she held her barrier in place over both herself and Ashley.

Liara glanced at Ashley - who as ever appeared strong and calm, however a closer inspection from someone who knew her well would see the slight hint of panic in her eyes. Liara knew her well. Ashley spoke _"Can you see her?"_

Liara shook her head, praying that she was still with them. They had witnessed the floor collapse on the other side of the temple; all she could hope was that Shepard was there somewhere holding on. She shuddered at the thought of Shepard holding on, not knowing for sure if Shepard would become lost in her fear, a fear that Liara was all too aware of after melding with her love.

Liara knew that Shepard didn't want her fears known but also knew that she had felt both relief and respite when she had shared this memory with her. A memory that would have torn her apart if she had not shared it – she still wouldn't talk about it but melding didn't require talking and afterwards she had let Liara just sit and hold her close. That alone told Liara how much this event from her past had affected her, although no other crew member would ever know, her stone like, emotionless face coming into play when anyone ever asked about the incident.

All she ever said publicly was _"Thankfully I can't remember – probably for the best"_ Liara had not been surprised the first time she had heard that response from Shepard. She knew that Shepard felt that her memories were a weakness, Liara knew better – those memories were what made her the women she was – strong, decisive, brave, thoughtful – she wouldn't like that last one. Liara smiled to herself.

That smile was wiped out as Liara realised the predicament that Shepard would be in, the turmoil she would be going through at the thought of looking down and falling. _"Don't look down Shepard, don't look down"_

Ashley looked at her quizzically as she heard Liara's words. _"Li you okay?"_ Liara didn't appear to hear her and kept repeating her mantra _"Don't look down Shepard, don't look down"_

"_Liara I'll cover you – see if you can find her"_ No response, still the chanting. Ashley moved closer, touched Liara's arm and repeated her statement _"Liara I'll cover you – see if you can find her"_

Liara looked at Ashley when she felt her hand touch her, the contact pulling her from her thoughts – she nodded– yes she had to go, she had to find Shepard.

They could hear the gunship in the distance the volume beginning to slowly increase as it was coming closer – they had little time to spare. Ashley began laying down covering fire whilst Liara scanned the ledge that Shepard had gone over. Her eyes scanned the entire length and despair started to set in until she noticed a movement to the right – she looked closer. _"Is that Shepard holding on?"_ asked Ashley as she followed Liara's gaze.

Shepard's nightmare flashed back to Liara - _the Normandy exploding, her last glance at Li as she orders her to leave, Joker trying fruitlessly to regain control of the Normandy, manhandling him into the life pod, another explosion, Joker reaching out, the door shutting, then falling, her oxygen going, the sight of the planet below, then falling, falling, falling_. The nightmare she had shared only once with Liara but that she knew still haunted her, the nightmare that had left her with a cold hard fear of falling.

Liara knew instinctively that if Shepard gave in to that fear, gave in to the temptation to look down that it would overwhelm her and she would be lost. Her blood ran cold and without a thought for herself, without a thought for Ashley, without a thought for anyone or anything but her love she ran to the ledge.

"_I am NOT losing you again Shepard – do NOT look down"_

She reached the edge _"Shepard hang on"_ and thrust out her hand grabbing Shepard whose emerald green eyes lifted up to greet hers. Eyes that initially held fear, something no one ever saw in this normally fearless woman, fear that turned to relief and joy at the sight of Liara and the feel of her hand on hers pulling her up.

"_Shepard don't look down"._


End file.
